


Desire's wings

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with charity's bright touch they burned away our prison of despair-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire's wings

On desire's wings we soared,

uncaring of the conflicts below,

'til by human fear we were shot down,

as high as the heavens we fell akin to starburn hitting the earth's hard ground,

shattered dreams, shattered hope,

they surrounded us shouting all our doubts and flaws,

'til our wings were sickly and frail things unfit to fly,

in despair we screamed in pain,

but then betwix's the pain and hopelessness,

we spied a ray of light through the darkness

form of angel they flew towards us,

with charity's bright touch they burned away our prison of despair,

relit by hope we looked in wonder,

as they healed our wings until they were gleaming and healthy once again,

filled with joy we flew with our healer to the heavens,

where we soared towards love's blinding embrace.


End file.
